jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnotaurus
This odd looking carnivore is a midsize animal that can be found on Nublar. With its odd look InGen saw a public attraction in this predator but when the first specimen got bigger it revealed something extraordinary. It was cloned for Jurassic World in the early 2000 A ranger were nearly killed when a adult carnotaurus bursted out from its hiding place, totally unseen it only stood 6-7 meters from him without being seen despite its 10,4 m in lenght. The clones are somewhat larger than the real animal and has longer arms as well. Carnotaurus lives in pairs and use a very small are for hunting.They are patient hunters who can stand still in one place for hours, waiting for prey to come to them. Then they will either attack at high speed. Carnotaurus DNA was used in order to create the Indominus Rex. At the moment, this species is now threaten by extinction thank to Mt Sibos eruption on Isla Nublar. The dinosaur Protection Group has established a rescue mission to save is along with all the other dinosaurs trapped on Nublar. Breed- Carnotaurus carnivore profile: meat-eating bull of Nublar Name: Carnotaurus Masranio Nublarensis Location And Era: Late Cretaceous, Patagonia lifespan: 25 years status: critically endangered population: 4 top speed: with these thick strong legs 40 mile per hour at max Vocalization: Carnotaurus make low, rumbling calls similar to alligator and crocodile cousins. they also make squeals and roars diet: Carnotaurus could have been a predator of medium and large sized prey, which it may have hunted through the use of ambush. As lightly built predators, Carnotaurs are very fast runners, with an estimate of 40 mph there kills are executed in quick bursts of speed. Carnotaurus will quietly sneak up within a few feet of it's intended target. Once in position, it will then charge forth in a straight forward sprint, using the momentum to drives it's jaws into the neck of it's victim, killing it on contact. if their quarry sees them they pursue their prey for miles Carnotaurus primarily hunts medium and large sized prey, along with occasionally small prey. they can easily kill Dryosaurus, Gallimimus, juvenile sauropods, and parasaurolophus. adult ceratopsians, stegosaurs and ankylosaurs put up more of a fight due to their defensive weapons, but they will mostly stick to hesitate juveniles or other weak member of the herds if the opportunity comes. They eat Carrion they also like small critters like microceratus Range: formerly Isla Nublar now mainland Habitat: Carnotaurs on nublar commonly make their homes in the woodlands. They’re territories can be widespread and Their hunting grounds can be found in scrublands, steppes and wide open forests near areas where water is plentiful. any where with wide open spaces to run. DNA interpolation: (87%) pure Carnotaurus (7.3%) American crocodile (5.3%) African reed frog addtionally info: Carnotaurus are seen to be incredibly dangerous theropods, showing no restraint in attacking any other carnivore that dares to enter it's territory and hunting grounds. Males are especially aggressive with each other when competing for territory and mates, according to some being spotted with facial scars inflicted upon them from prior confrontations. Females are noted for being very caring towards their offspring, teaching them how to hunt before sending them off once they reach adolescence. In some rare instances, pairs and trios of Carnotaurus have been observed hunting together. On Isla nublar, Carnotaurus is one of the four medium sized theropod predators around, the other three being baryonyx, Suchomimus And allosaurus. Carnotaurs are known to be highly aggressive, as they can be seen getting into fights with other theropods like Allosaurus, baryonyx and, if tempted enough, Tyrannosaurus. Fights between Carnotaurs and Allosaurs are more frequent when it comes to food, with the former usually trying to steal from the latter. According to numerous studies and observations, Carnotaurus regularly meets competition for prey from the likes of tyrannosaurus rex to a minor degree. While mostly ignoring these larger predators when food and territory are not the top priorities, Carnotaurus will not hesitate to fight if necessary. Males have been recorded fighting many types of threats, with allosaurus being the most common opponents. However, smaller predators like Velociraptors avoid areas where Carnotaurus is active. Even the large allosaurus will stay away from Carnotaur territories.The clones are somewhat larger than the real animal and has longer arms as well.Carnotaurus lives in pairs and use a very small are for hunting.They are patient hunters who can stand still in one place for hours, waiting for prey to come to them. Then they will either attack at high speed. Carnotaurus DNA was used in order to create the Indominus Rex. At the moment, this species is now threaten by extinction thank to Mt Sibos eruption on Isla Nublar. The dinosaur Protection Group has established a rescue mission to save is along with all the other dinosaurs trapped on Nublar. Carnotaurus has a large muscle between her thigh and tail - called the caudofemoralis- that allows it to wind up for one heck of a kick. Before an attack the Carnotaurus calculates and carefully sizes up its prey They like to scan they’re prey for awhile looking for weakness. Sometimes they look for injures or signs of illness. These excellent hunters rely on strategy, Precision,speed and stealth and not brute strength The distinctive horns and the muscular neck may have been used in fighting and or attracting mates. According to separate studies, rivaling individuals may have combated each other with quick head blows, studies find it preyed mainly on relatively small animals But will hunt large herbivores Carnotaurus was well adapted for running and are one of the fastest large theropod ingen recreated As a theropod, Carnotaurus was highly specialized and distinctive. It had thick horns above the eyes, a feature unseen in all other carnivorous dinosaurs, and a very deep skull sitting on a muscular neck. Carnotaurus was further characterized by small, vestigial forelimbs and long and slender hindlimbs. The horns of Carnotaurus were too blunt to be used as weapons and were more likely utilised as display features to attract mates and intimidate rivals. one tactic Carnotaurus use is when they're close enough to its quarry, Carnotaurus will charge, knocking the victim down with its reinforced skull and stamping on it until it is rendered stunned or unconscious before delivering a killing hammer blow with its upper jaw. An incredibly patient animal, Carnotaurus have been known to stalk its prey for more than an hour. Because of other similar-sized predators such as allosaurus tend to leave Carnotaurus well alone. However, some Carnotaurus may be found living near packs of dilophosaurus, as both species occupy similar habitats. This can occasionally cause tension between the two species, although sometimes a territorial truce is made as the beautiful dilophosaurus take advantage of the fact other medium-sized predators avoid wherever there may be a Carnotaurus living nearby. In turn, the Carnotaurus benefit from the pack's leftover kills, its tough skin providing some protection against the claws and teeth of its contemporaries. When attempting to impress a female, the male Carnotaurus will perform a mating dance, After mating, female Carnotaurs will eat far more often than usual before laying her eggs to build up a fat supply. During the period of incubation she will refuse to eat, her energies focused on guarding the eggs until they hatch.The mosaic was interrupted by large bumps that lined the sides of the animal, and there are no hints of feathers. The skin had a pebbly texture with scutes and osteoderms, bony ridges that usually act as defense mechanisms in reptiles. these osteoderms aid the Carnotaurus in battle with the tough animals they hunt. They’re even bulletproof every ingen dinosaur has this genetic side effect. And besides, apart from the odd angle of the wrists, the arms are the correct length and aren't like the moderately sized ones you see on t-rex. Now, this one is mostly unclear (as again, we have so few complete specimens) but the armor adorning the back of the Carnotaurus is rather like that of a crocodilian. Whether as it’s "ancestor" is speculated as having a pebbly pattern of scutes, lining the back in 5 rows along each side ot it's body. However, apart from the slight sharpness of the cloned ones , as well as it lack a line of scutes (or two) I can't really see any major difference. But just in case, I think, maybe ingen used strands of croc DNA to fix that. some depiction of the "ancestral" carnotaur suggest the horns may have been more flat on top and slightly less sharp. However I can't really confirm this as it's mainly speculation, and honestly the horns on the fallen kingdom one are fairly accurate if you don't account for those speculations. now this one is really hard to notice, but the trained eye can see that the Jurassic world Carnotaurus has a skull slightly longer than it's ancestor, by only a few minor inches. When Jurassic World had opened it's gates in 2005, the world flooded to isla nublar, making it the most popular zoological them park in the world. And as time passed, several new attractions were added to the park's massive rooster, such as Edmontosaurus, microceratus, suchomimmus and many others... one of which happened to be the park's group of Carnotaurus. For over 8 years, these carnotaurs lived on isla nublar in the comfort of a zoo animal, being regularly fed imported beef and goat meat. But during that time, when the part funds had slowly began to drop, strands of their genetic coding was used in producing the infamous indominus rex! Unfortunately, that destructive hybrid went on to kill many people and many dinosaurs, eventually resulting in chaos, that ended up shutting down the park, for good...never to reopen. And ever since, the carnotaurs have been roaming free on the island, mainly taking up the niche of a medium sized scavenger. But Now, they are Classed as "endangered", for the volcano: "Mount sibo" is soon to erupt. And unless their former masters do something, their fate, hangs in the balance. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that two or even four individuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange "horned beasts" roaming the calfornian wilderness. Category:Theropod Category:Survivors Category:Dinosaur